1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a dual-mode padlock that is timesaving and convenient to lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks are used to prevent articles from being stolen. Different locks may have different structures and are locked or unlocked in different ways.
For example, a padlock generally has a protruding latch and a latching hole formed on the padlock corresponding to the latch. A user commonly unlocks the padlock via insertion and rotation of an associated key, otherwise, the user may also dials a combination assembly to unlatch the padlock.
As for the padlock is locked, the user can push the latch to insert into the latching hole and be latched, such that an article can be securely fastened at a position.
However, the latch is latched only when the associated key inserted in the padlock or the combination assembly in an unlocked condition. This makes it time-consuming and inconvenient to lock the padlock.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-mode padlock to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.